


Her Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Side YumiKuri, Stargazing, ahhh, and side eremin if you squint, i don't know how to tag, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She has a quiet way about her. The sound of her voice is like water over stones. The feel of her skin is like that of cinders. She looks like ice and smells of fire and you know she’s made of smoke. There’s a light inside her eyes, like the lights in the sky.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic about Mikasa and Annie in their training days! I adore this ship, so I wanted to write a little bit of a warm up before I write anything else. They're both quiet, badass fighting girls and I just want there to be more cute fics about them okay

Mikasa took a drink of water from her canteen, sweat dripping down her temples. The sun beat down, shining on the bare skin of her shoulders and making her face flush. Setting down her canteen, she looked up for a moment, glancing at the sky. There wasn’t a single cloud to interrupt the huge, blue expanse. She took a deep breath, wiping her forehead with her hand as she set her water down.

“Are we done then?” A slightly husky voice said. Mikasa looked down to meet the clear eyes of her sparring partner. They were the same color as the sky today, she noticed. 

“Unless you’d like to keep butting heads,” She replied flatly. Annie sighed, slipping out of her fighting stance. She ran her hands through her short, golden hair, which was out of its normal bun and hanging loosely around her face. Mikasa did the same, shaking sweat out of her dark hair. They both gathered up their things, which merely consisted of water canteens and a few towels and nodded at each other before heading off the training grounds. They had a rivalry, that much was apparent, but there was a quiet appreciation that each girl had for the other. Neither of them talked much and when they did, it was usually some sort of passive aggressive comment, complete with an icy stare. But they worked, regardless.

They walked barefoot in the hot dirt, thankful to be out of their normal gear. Instead of the starched military jackets and endless leather straps, they wore simple shorts and underclothes. Mikasa unwrapped her gloves from her hands, stretching her unscathed fingers. She glanced at Annie’s hands, noticing a small bit of bruising on her knuckles. 

“If you need hand wraps, an old shirt cut into strips does the trick,” Mikasa said, tucking her gloves under her arm with her towel. The short girl simply shrugged, reflexively rubbing her hands. For a brief moment, Mikasa had the urge to reach out and hold them. She blinked the thought away, choosing instead to look forward to the trainee quarters they neared. 

“My hands are just fine, Ackerman,” Annie said, hiding her hands within her things. The blonde was glad it was so hot out, or there’d have been no reason for her face to be slightly red. They walked in silence, sun hanging high in the sky. Today’s training had ended early for everyone else, but the both of them prefered to keep going, to the disgust of their comrades. No one could fathom why they'd want to keep training on a day like today. No doubt the rest of the trainees were lounging around in their bunks or out in the grass somewhere. When they reached the girl's quarters, Mikasa opened the door and held it for the other trainee.

“Nice work today,” Annie said quietly, keeping her eyes straight ahead as they reached the bunk house. She slipped past the taller girl, heading straight for her bunk, most likely to gather up her things for her bath. Mikasa blinked, stopping for a moment. Her eyebrow quirked up, watching the other girl. Annie just ignored her, casually picking up her clothes and just like that, she was out the door again. Once she was gone, a chorus of “ooh’s” rose from the other side of the room and Mikasa shot a cold glare to the top of the bunk where the sound had originated. She was met by three pairs of eyes, all wide and amused.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever heard her say something nice to anyone!” Sasha said excitedly, leaning over the railing. Ymir gave her a lopsided grin. 

“What exactly were you guys doing out there?” Ymir said, earning an elbow in the gut from the tiny blonde sitting in her lap. Krista frowned at her girlfriend, the latter making a pouting face.  
“Leave her alone,” Krista said, crossing her arm. Ymir continued pouting, giving the girl puppy eyes. Mikasa scoffed ever so slightly, walking over to her bed. She shared her bunk with Sasha, who had insisted on taking the top bunk, probably so she could hide things such as food and Connie easier. Mikasa hadn’t really cared, actually preferring the ground bunk. Easier to get up and ready in the morning. She set her stuff down, reaching for her change of clothes, but then decided against it. She could wait to bathe until Annie came back, cutting out any further interaction they would have for today. 

\-------------------

“Hey, Mikasa, so you like blondes?” Ymir called from across the dining hall. Mikasa glared over at the freckled devil. She wore the same wolfish grin as before, arm draped over her tiny girlfriend who proceeded to swat at her again. Armin’s brow furrowed as he looked at Mikasa, recognizing his friend's quiet anger. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed Ymir’s question. He was holding onto Eren's arm to keep him from swinging it at Jean while they argued. Marco was doing something similar, more so holding Jean back by his shoulders. Connie and Sasha sat at their table, laughing and throwing food at each other, like usual. The drill captain would probably be there soon to berate them and sentence them to hours of running for it. The only thing really out of the ordinary was the fact that Reiner and Bertholdt had moved to sit by Annie, who was sitting with her back to Eren, Mikasa and him. Reiner was laughing loudly, Bert trying to quiet him but was also chuckling just slightly.

“Is something wrong?” Armin asked his friend. Mikasa shrunk back into her scarf, the bottom half of her face covered by the red fabric. Her fist was clenched under the table, really wanting to punch that grin off Ymir’s face. 

“No,” She said with her normal, calm demeanor, relaxing and sitting back in her chair. She took a bite of her bread, still glaring at Ymir, who was being lectured by Krista again. Armin sighed, still confused, trying to connect the dots. Mikasa likes blondes? What did that mean? He looked back over to Bert and Reiner, who were still laughing. He caught sight of Annie turned slightly though, looking back at their table. As soon as she noticed that he was looking at her, she turned back, gaze dropped. 

“C’mon, it was just a question!” Ymir whined as Krista tapped her nose. Mikasa sighed, resting her chin on her hand. 

\-------------------

Mikasa walked behind Eren and Armin, who were talking excitedly and pointing up at the sky. She looked up, curious as to what was so amazing to them. The stars were shining brilliantly, tiny pinpricks of light in the black void. It reminded her of...no. It didn’t remind her of anything. Especially not eyes. No one’s eyes can make her think of the night and the day sky. It’s normal to think about people’s eyes. Eren’s reminded her of the bright, flourishing trees they trained with their gear in. Armin’s reminded her of the clear water of the lake nearby that they had swam in once. Jean’s made her think of the color of the bright chestnut horses out in the fields. It just so happened that Annie’s looked like the sky. Nothing special about that. So she looked back ahead, and hadn’t noticed that she’d stopped walking. Eren and Armin were gone, probably left to the boy’s quarters. She sighed, a little sad they’d just left her. It wasn’t like them, but they had seemed a bit wrapped up with each other all day, so she didn’t blame them for going off on their own. She pulled her scarf over nose, looking back up at the sky. She never really took the time to look at it, now that she thought about it. 

She laid down in the grass near the path, stretching her tired limbs. The sky was amazing, so bright and beautiful. The ground was cool, a nice contrast between the warm summer breeze that flowed through the air. The smell of earth surrounded her, and she could hear the wind rustle the leaves of the nearby trees. She closed her eyes, breathing in the summer air. She wasn’t keeping track of the time, just letting the stars above shine down on her. It was peaceful. 

“Ackerman?” A familiar voice said in a confused tone. Mikasa’s eyes shot open and she sat up fast, expecting the person to be one of her superiors. Instead, she was met with an almost expressionless face, save for the tiniest of raise in the girl’s eyebrows. The light of the stars illuminated the girl’s features, enveloping her entire form in a blue light. She reminded Mikasa of the moonlit snow that laid on the mountain. Wait, no she didn’t. It was just Annie. Insufferable, cold, Annie.

“Leonhardt,” She sighed, flopping back down on the ground. She could feel heat rise to her face. Why did she keep thinking these things about the girl that had nicknamed her, “Beast,”?

“Why are you out here?” Annie asked, not moving from where she stood. Mikasa sighed, rubbing her temple. 

“Why are you?” She countered. Annie shifted in her spot, crossing her arms. There was silence for a few moments until Annie shook her head, crouching down to sit next to the dark haired girl. Mikasa held her breath, looking back up at the sky. The silence continued. Annie sat with her arms around her knees, eyes cast upwards. There was a certain sadness and distance to them. Mikasa let out the breath she'd been holding in, inwardly cursing.

“Your eyes remind me of the sky, Annie,” She said softly, the breeze blowing her hair across her face. Again, there was silence. Annie let out a shaky breath and leaned back to lay down next to Mikasa, snuggling her body up against the other girl. Mikasa tilted her head so it rested against Annie’s. She smelled like charcoal and sweat, something incredibly comforting for some reason. Annie tentatively grabbed one of the ends of Mikasa's scarf, running her fingers over the soft fabric idly.

“Your’s remind me of the clouds,”


End file.
